


Dreams and Memories

by TheaterBecca5002



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaterBecca5002/pseuds/TheaterBecca5002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras dreams about Renly's death and remembers their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Memories

_It's back at King's Landing, before Robert's death and back when Margaery was still far away in Westeros. Renly washes Loras' minor wounds after a jousting match. "You know I worry about you when you're out on the field. Too much blood has been spilt on that grass," his lover says, running the moist cloth across his chest, teasing him with the lightest touches to his nipples. "You won't lose me Renly. I promise, I'll be there to see you take the iron throne." he always replies, only to be greeted by Renly's wicked smile. "I know what I'd like to take right now." The King's brother palms Loras through his trousers, making his body shiver in anticipation. He reaches out to stroke him in return, to feel the man's stubble against his lips, but finds that he cannot touch him, he can't even move. There is someone, or something behind Renly, some dark specter pulling him backward. Before the knight can scream for help, this terrifying phantom does the unthinkable. Loras sees the knife slice the tender flesh of Renly's throat, and the blood surge from it, but still he is frozen, unable to speak or rouse his body from stillness. The shadow disappears as fast as it entered, and Loras is left simply staring at the body, watching the blood pool around his lover, the man who should have been king._  
  
The dream always ends here, when Loras awakens, his body covered in a cold sweat, having been plagued by this same hallucination that has visited him every night since Renly's mysterious death. These were the moments when Loras thought he would actually die from the pain. Waking up and remembering that he'd never hear Renly's smug laugh again, never catch the Baratheon's hungry eye during one of those endless royal feasts, never awaken to find himself sticky, sore and satisfied, still nestled in the warmth of his lord's arms. These thoughts, though almost too painful to bear, always made him come to the same conclusion; He'd live to see the day when Stannis Barathean's heart was ripped from his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was, of course, inspired by the tragic and wonderfully written Loras/Renly love story on this season of GOT. Finn Jones' expressions themselves broke my heart in those last two episodes.
> 
> I had a great deal of fun creating the dream world and the dialogue within it, which was also challenging.


End file.
